Crazies in My House
by hartfairy
Summary: Somehow some cartoon characters were teleported to my house. They were driving me CRAZY! So what did I do? Lock them in a secure space TOGETHER.
1. Beginning

(A/N: I was just bored and thought of this TO REPLACE THE DARESHOW THAT I WORKED SO HARD ON THAT GOT DELETED. So enjoy, if not, just no flames and never look at this story again, mkay?)

* * *

"OKAY GUYS HAVE FUN MKAY, BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL DRIVING ME CRAZY."

The young authress Persephone, or Hartfairy as she loved to be called, shoved almost everyone who had magically appeared in her house in the room in which she slept. She had NO idea how they got here, why they showed up, or when they did, but she knew they were driving her crazy. And she was pretty tolerable to everyone...exept internet trolls, douches, and dumbasses.

"YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ZIM, HUMAN!"

"GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE HARTFAIRY."

"DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE WITH THE IDIOT!"

"Please calm yourselves! I am sure master Hartfairy will let us out in time."

"Suuuuuure, and vocaloids are cool."

She elbowed the door at exactly where she thought he was. "OW!"

"They ARE." Hartfairy growled.

Right now you must be wondering who these people banging and screaming at the door are, exept now you know an irken named Zim is in there.

* * *

~**YOU ARE NOW TAK**~

You look at the heap of idiots piled at the door and shake your head. Right now you would rather be stranded on planet Dirt than deal with MORE idiots, and the omega leader idiot Zim. You were screaming from the human's bed so that you would not have to be crowded with the others.

You glance at the purple haired girl, the grey skinned alien with a scarf, and the unusually large irken, you remember that their names are Mina, Klauss, and Tom? No, that sounds retarded. You remember their names are Gaz, Eridan, and Sizz-Lorr. You haven't spoke with them since you got in here but you have briefly met them when you were teleported here.

The ones banging at the door are Zim, Dib, Bart, and an unusually grumpy alien named Karkat. You have met Zim and Dib, but you do not want to meet or talk with them again. And then the one trying to reason with the idiots is C3PO, a cyborg used for ettiquette and more.

You sigh as seeing the human called Hartfairy will not let you out because she was fed up with everyone. You might as well just try to block the noise from your lekku, and wait to be let out.

* * *

~**YOU ARE NOW EVERYONE**~

Well, now that's bullshit. You cannot be everyone! Let's just say for now that this is no one's POV.

Eventually the alien, the troll, the bad boy, and the investigator got tired of banging and screaming at the door and sat in a nearby corner.

"This blows!" Bart groaned.

"Silence your noise hole, Bart human."

"We are all tired of your whining." Tak hissed at both Bart and Zim.

"I thought Irkens didn't need sleep." Bart said.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT SHE MEANT, ASSHAT."

"Wwill you all just fuckin shut up?"

"Up yours, fish boy."

Hartfairy knocked on the door and said, "You guys are never gonna get out if you keep fighting like that." Then various voices at the same time said something along the lines of "Fuck you.".

Hartfairy frowned and said "You may want to watch your language considering I'm feeding you, sheltering you, and giving you warmth in the cold winter. I could just let you walk to a homeless shelter at a 40 below night." The voices quieted, and if you could listen closely you could hear her chuckle softly to herself.

"You are a sick person." Dib said.

"Hey, I was kidding. Just be thankful I'm not that mean, and I haven't already killed Eridan because of what happened to the window."

"You knoww that wwas a fuckin' accident!"

"You left your laptop in here!" Bart called out to her.

"SHIT!" She yelled. "Don't look in that!"

* * *

~**NOW WE LOOK AT EVERYONE IN THE ROOM**~

Bart laughed maliciously and opened the laptop. "Now, let's see what she has been doing in her free time." The main screen logged in and everyone almost jumped at what they saw.

Pinkie Pie cutting open Rainbow Dash horribly and gruesomely.

"JEGUS FUCK! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE THIS ON YOUR LAPTOP?!"

"Cupcakes! Don't be hasty. Cupcakes!" She sung creepily. "And if you want to explore my tumblr, fanfiction, or any of my DA's you are perfectly welcome."

And then they shut the laptop.

"Can we come out now?" Dib wearily asked.

"Nope. You guys are sleeping in there."

"**OH COME ON**!"


	2. The Seven Deadly Sins

(3 Weeks after that whole mess)

(My POV)

I sighed with relief as I FINALLY was going to rest in my own bed. Why you ask? I had gotten some type of cold, and had been coughing so much I was expecting to cough up blood. At least it's fading. And to my pleasure, Zim cowered away from me! The only bad part was that every time I coughed, he screamed and ran for the freezer. But that's not the ONLY good part! Remember C3PO, Bart, and all the others? Welp, now it's just Zim, Dib, Tak, Karkat, and Eridan. MORE SPACE AND FOOD!

Surely this was a dream! A wonderful, calm, dream. They disappeared in a swirl of blue light so I guess they were returned.

But in the mean time, I had to only deal with Dib and four aliens, so not AS chaotic, but still pretty crazy. I lay on my semi-comfortable, but large, bed as I joyously watched my favorite stand-up comedian, Jeff Dunham. But then I heard a whoosh, then a thunder crack, then a bam. I have heard that before!

"OH FU-*cough*CKING NO!"

I raced over to the living room and...

"Ohhohoho! So, where are we Allen?"

* * *

Allen swallowed. "I don't know, your highness."

A woman then pushed the boy named Allen aside and bellowed. "If I do not consume SOMETHING, I will have all of you for dinner." Hartfairy then joined the crowd. "She isn't kidding guys." A man with blue hair and the sharpest expression ever then stepped in front of her. "How would YOU know that? You are nothing but a mere child." Hartfairy grit her teeth. As you may know by now, she loathes being called a "child".

Then suddenly out of nowhere, Dib crashed out the kitchen, into the living room. "ANTS! ANTS IN THE WALLS!"

...

"Just bring MY interrogation to a large HALT!" Riliane shouted across the room. Dib suddenly composed himself and questioned Hartfairy. "Who are they?"

"Trouble." She muttered. But just like trouble, Karkat came storming in with a pile of what appeared to be charred remains of a plastic plate, the scent of burnt bacon wafting around it. "THAT FUCKING PRICK IS OUT OF CONTROL." Before he could utter another word, a dagger pinned his shirt, making him throw the plate and Allen stormed up to the even angrier troll. "How DARE you interrupt AND swear in front of the  
Princess!" He screamed, face red in anger.

Suddenly a green force pulled Karkat and Allen hastily apart. A girl-no, woman, with dark green hair, a somber, but very agitated expression swept her face, her clothes about as dreary as herself.

"Can you two not see? This solves NOTHING." Everyone quieted. "Now, the black haired girl in the pink coat, can you explain?"

* * *

"You say you don't know why we are here, but this has happened?" The green haired woman known as Gumina asked Hartfairy. Hartfairy nodded uneasily. "Yea, only the others were teleported back. And the ones here now...well...they didn't." The eight people sitting in the living room seemed to glare into Hartfairy's soul. She shuddered as it was an uncomfortable feeling. "Can you guys...not do that?"

"Do what?" Venomania asked, and leaned to Hartfairy. "Glare at me like I'm dinner!"And in the corner of her eye, she saw Conchita lick her lips ravenously. Hartfairy swallowed and awkwardly shifted back to Gumina. "So I have nothing to do with this. But I am your...shelter."

They all nodded in agreement to her. And Hartfairy then knew this was more than she bargained for.


End file.
